Masochist Tease
by SurfingSunsets
Summary: One-shot, title is fairly self-explanatory. This being a story with Hidan, there is frequent swearing. Lemon. so if you don't like any of that this is not the story for you  Hidan X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Just an idea for a One-Shot I came up with after looking into Hidan's character. No I do not own Naruto or any of the show/manga's characters, and this story is of my own creation (if someone came up with this idea before me: from the deepest depths of my heart I apologize I had no idea). Enjoy!

Masochist Tease

She had trained her whole life to become the ninja that she was today, but no sensei had been able to teach her how to really cope with being captured. Sure they taught her that no matter what happened: don't give the bastards what they want. That was easier said than done…you couldn't humanely teach ninjas how to deal with the torture that some captors administered to get the information they desired. At least that's what she thought, and she learned that lesson the hard way.

The first time she was captured, she thought she might break just to escape the never ending pain. She quickly realized, however, that her captors fed on her pain and misery. The young genin came up with a plan that she knew would confuse and piss off those idiots…. she tricked her mind into thinking that pain was pleasure. It worked and she was able to endure whatever they threw at her, much to their demise.

She thought back on those days fondly. "Hmm, whoever would have thought I'd be able to rise so far. Most people would have been a wreck after that… then again most people wouldn't have thought to become a masochist to survive," she chuckled.

She used her training over the years to become one of the best security ninjas in her village, going on missions to guard civilians and ninja on their travels from those that wished to harm them. Her focus on tracking, healing, and defense served her well. Although often times her strategies involved her getting caught, it was just easier to distract the enemy while her teammates hid the enemy's target. As much as her team disliked allowing their teammate to endanger herself, the strategy was effective.

That's how she ended up here: a dirty, dark dungeon. A large room with the walls made of rough charcoal-colored stone. Chains hung from the walls and ceiling, a chain hanging from the middle of the ceiling was where she was currently tied. Her hands high above her in shackles, her feet were able to touch the floor so her wrists wouldn't have to support all of her weight. The only light came from a small barred window high up on the wall behind the woman, so a small, dim beam of light angled downward to shine upon her chained form.

"Really original," she thought irritably, "where am I in some freaking castle or something?…how am I supposed to take these morons seriously when they're getting their interrogation room décor from fairy tales." She tried to climb the chain holding her, since her hands could grab the chain and she could use her feet to push off from the ground, but her hands were too close together for her to be able to grab further up the chain. So she only managed to do a chin-up of sorts, she decided it was pointless to waste energy struggling against her holds and gave up.

Light drifted into the dark room as a door opened across from her. Before, the door had been hidden in shadow, so the kunoichi was unable to pinpoint the location of the exit, now she would be able to add its location to her knowledge of her prison. A figure walked through the door, his face hidden in shadow as he stopped right before the ring of light that illuminated the area she was standing in.

"About time someone showed up, I was starting to get lonely," she cooed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, we weren't sure when our Sleeping Beauty was going to awake," the man stated, heavy on the sarcasm, "So…are you ready to tell us where he is?"

"Where who is? I haven't a clue what you're talking about." she asked innocently.

"You know damned well who I'm talking about. The jinchuuriki you were traveling with, the boy!" he shouted. He was starting to get pissed, and the kunoichi thought it was rather hilarious.

She tried to hide her grin. "Oh him… I believe he's in hiding."

"You dumb bitch, we got that. Where is he?" he demanded, and continued in a dangerous whisper, "And this time, it'd be in your best interest to answer or I'll just have to force it out of you."

"Seems like you'll just have to force it out of me then, because I'm not telling you anything."

"You have a fucking death wish or something?" he stepped forward into the light, revealing a man with slicked back, silver hair and a handsome sculpted face. "Do you even know who I am?" he growled.

She blew air out of her nose in mock exasperation, "Of course I know who you are, _Hidan_. You're a member of the Akatsuki and a Jashinist… both excellent reasons for me not to tell you anything."

"Fine, can't say I didn't warn you. Looks like I'll just have to make you sing."

Thus began the torture, in which Hidan went to the back of the room and brought back a whip, at least she assumed it was a whip. He had stayed behind her so she was unable to see his weapon of choice. Frankly the only thing she was concerned with was her shirt, and she was thankful it was low cut in the back, she didn't want her shirt cut to pieces. She could deal with blood stains they could be washed out later. After five minutes, Hidan stopped and cocked his head, "What the fuck is with you, you like this or something?" He whipped her again, the response being that her head went back with a shaky sigh.

Hidan went around to face her, surprise on his face when he saw that she wasn't showing pain but slight amusement. Curious he pulled a kunai knife from his cloak and walked closer to her to make a small cut along her collarbone. She gasped as the cold metal hit her skin, but instead of wincing at the pain her face relaxed as she closed her eyes and parted her lips enjoying the sensation. Hidan withdrew the kunai and just stared.

'Jashin what kind of sick joke is this,' he thought, 'is this punishment for delaying her death. If so I'll just end her life now, this is just fucked up.' He spoke, "You know I should just kill you instead of playing this game, we'll find the jinchuuriki brat even without your help."

She chuckled, "Go ahead, you won't be able to find him... Besides, if the last 5 minutes were any indication, I'm sure dying will be orgasmic."

Hidan was stunned, "What the hell are you?"

"If I told you that would be go against me not telling you anything, you sadistic bastard." The woman teased.

His shock subsiding, he looked at her thoughtfully for a few seconds. He brought his left hand with the knife back to her collarbone and as he drew another line just below the first, he whispered in her ear, "Funny you calling me a sadist, seems to me that you're a masochist."

"Mmm," She purred back to him, "looks like we're a match made in hell."

Hidan wiped some of the blood from her skin and licked his fingers clean. He then brought his face to look her in the eyes, they both saw longing in each other but Hidan thought he noticed a bit of mischief briefly light up the murkiness of lust in hers. He roughly grabbing her throat with his right hand, making her face lift so that he could see her better.

"You know," he drawled huskily, "if Jashin allowed it, I'd fucking take you right here." He made his point by placing his left hand on her hip while leaning his body even closer to hers, now only a few inches apart.

She gazed into the abyss that were his eyes and after a moment she softly replied, "Who says Jashin wouldn't allow this, pairing a sadist with a masochist is like pairing death with destruction…perfect."

At that Hidan grinned wickedly and his lips crashed into hers, kissing her hungrily, stopping only to collect air before going under again. He bit her bottom lip, drawing blood, and he sucked on the wound savoring the metallic taste of her blood. Once he finished licking the wound clean, she opened her mouth in a moan, and Hidan took the opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth searching for its playmate. She felt his tongue against hers and their tongues danced together. She was beginning to win dominance until she felt him bite her tongue and tasted her own blood. She gasped and Hidan took a breath and went to explore the cavern of her mouth. The woman's chains rattled as she tried to get her hands on him. Failing to do so she lifted her legs to wrap around his waist to bring them closer together and she slightly above him, Hidan groaned at the contact.

He kissed, licked, sucked, and bit his way to her neck trying to find her soft spot. She attempted to suppress a moan when he found it, but she grinded her hips against him causing him to grunt and claw into her skin and he marked her neck. Shivers went up her spine as Hidan brought the kunai knife back into play and left scratches along the welts on her back, making her continue her panting and purring.

"Hidan," she panted. "Hidan... let my hands go…please."

"Mmm, and why would I want to do that?" He whispered as he nibbled her earlobe. He pressed the knife into her side and she let out a gasp.

She wiggled her hips in response, "Please."

He smirked and pulled away from her, and she shivered at the loss of contact and stared at his shameless gaze. She watched him retrieve a small key from his cloak and wrench his eyes from her so he could focus on the lock. When he got closer, she immediately put her legs around him causing him to lose focus. "Hurry," she whispered lustfully.

When her hands were free he put his arms around her back to support her and they continued where they left off. With her hands free, her hands rushed to make up for lost time. She ran her hand through his hair, over his shoulders, back, abs, and then up to caress his face as Hidan lowered her to the floor. She felt Hidan catch the edge of her shirt and allowed him to push it up over her head. After allowing him time to knead, pinch, and scratch her newly exposed skin. She slowly unzipped his cloak, and winked at Hidan when he opened one eye to watch her as he kissed her.

Hidan rose up on his knees so she could remove the troublesome cloak and toss it out of the way. She gazed at his now naked torso and ran her hands up his abdomen. Hidan went to kiss and nip her breasts and he pushed her back to the ground where he continued his administrations. Her head tilted back as he slowly clawed his left hand, now free of the knife, from the middle of her breasts to the edge of her cargo pants, he unbuttoned them and moved them just enough to slip his hand inside. She writhed at the touch and returned the favor by following his abs to the bulge in his pants where she rubbed and then lightly squeezed earning her another groan for her efforts.

Hidan rubbed her slit through her panties, allowing himself a smirk at how wet he had made her. He moved the material aside, and slipped a finger inside her. Her breath hitched and she lifted her hips slightly and arched her back. He reduced her to a writhing mess after playing with her clit and added one more finger, then two, inside of her, thrusting in and out of her. She whispered his name like a prayer as her hands tried to find purchase on the stone floor. When he felt her start to climax he removed his fingers, and she growled in frustration.

She managed to flip him over and straddle him. She pressed her hands over his torso and he watched as she ground small circles with her hips against his hard member. She giggled in satisfaction when he bucked at the motion. Hidan's only response was to give her a small smile as he panted. The woman then slid down him and started unbuttoning his pants and moved them and his boxers out of the way (she mentally noted that his boxers were of the same pattern as his cloak). She licked the tip in circles and then moved her tongue down and back up over his shaft languorously. After the second time, she moved him into her mouth a little at a time sucking lightly. His chest rumbled with his growl and he unconsciously twined her hair in his hands, tugging. She hummed at the sensation, the vibrations went through him and it was all he could do not to lose it. She began to move up and down sucking on him harder and gradually increased her speed. He tensed and moaned getting ever closer to his climax….

And then it just stopped. He looked down, trying to see what the hell was going on but she was gone. He tried to move, but his limbs weren't going anywhere almost as if there was some invisible rope binding him in place. He heard shuffling to his right, when he looked over he saw the woman bending down to grab her shirt.

"What the fuck is going on!" He exclaimed still breathing heavily.

She giggled, "Sorry... I lost track of time. That boy must be worried sick about me and it's almost past his curfew." She followed this with a wink. Then she stood up, facing him, and started to take care of some of her various wounds.

"You fucking tease! This was all a trick… you _fucking_ bitch!" he was stunned for the second time that day. He entered that room thinking it was just going to be a routine torture session ending with collecting the information and getting on with his life, to thinking he was dreaming up this whole situation and thanking Jashin that he wasn't, to being downright pissed that he had let his guard down enough to be played by some kunoichi. .

As she finished cleaning herself up, he noticed, that she didn't heal any of the hickeys he gave her. The woman checked her shirt for any damage, and satisfied with its condition, she put her shirt back on and then calmly told him, "My ninjutsu will be released once I'm gone so you can clean up here, I'm sure you won't want your friends to find you like this," she nodded to his exposed dick, chuckling at the thought of him, literally, getting caught with his pants down. "Oh, and don't think that you'll be able to catch me. I can maintain this ninjutsu a half mile away; even then the ninjutsu will have covered my tracks."

She sauntered up to him as he glared up at her. She knelt down and ran a hand down his still hard member. She smiled seductively and said, "Well this was been fun, too bad I couldn't stay longer."

He grunted at the touch and spit out, "Tease," She smiled again, only mischievously this time, and countered, "Look who's talking" and engaged him in a searing kiss. After a moment she ended the kiss and walked away towards the door. Her situation being switched from captive to captor and as she walked away she heard him growl, "I'll kill you for this, I swear to Jashin I will."

She stopped, without turning around, she replied, "It's a date." She went to start walking again but added, "by the way, my name's Itami."

Hidan watched as Itami walked through the door, leaving him. At first he scowled as he watched her go, but then he laid his head against the hard stone floor in defeat. He allowed himself a dark chuckle, thinking of what had happened, as he waited for his invisible chains to let him go. All the while thinking, "How the hell am I going to explain this to the others?"

**More Notes:** Me again, not too terrible of a first story huh? Anyway: Comments, reviews, questions, philosophies on life, and/or jokes of the yo momma persuasion are all welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I originally had this story posted as a One-shot, and I'm sorry I lied! but ever since I posted it I've had this idea trapped in my head, so I finally decided to write it up. It's quite a bit longer than the first: I wanted to try to add more depth to the characters. It also is a bit fluffier than the first, which I hadn't really intended for it to be, but it is what it is. To those of you that read the first part before this was posted, I hope you enjoy this addition.

A Second Encounter

Itami walked along the forest path to the small training ground, admiring the way the light softly peered through the leaves and gave her surroundings a dappled effect. She really loved this place; the peace it provided her was more than she could ever hope to gain from her apartment in the Leaf Village. The only reason the ninja had an apartment there was because she was constantly sent on missions to escort some noble or some rich family's snot-nosed brat. Although whenever she received time off, Itami always returned to her true home.

Her home was a small cabin about an hour's walk away from the nearest town. The town itself was very secluded, which only added to its allure as far as she was concerned. She wouldn't have minded to live a little closer to the quiet town, but decided that it would be better to live further out so she wouldn't need to worry about disturbing her neighbors. She even chose a small clearing further behind her home as her training ground just as an added precaution. It was to this clearing where she was headed.

Once she arrived to her destination, she took out some of her kunai and shuriken and began working on her accuracy by hitting the targets that were littered around the field. It wasn't as if her accuracy was lacking, far from it, but she liked the clarity it gave her mind which allowed her to explore thoughts that she didn't usually have time to dwell upon.

One memory came to the forefront of her thoughts, that day two months ago when she was captured by the Akatsuki. Sure that had been her plan the whole time; distract them while her teammates hid the child. She had been captured plenty of times before with the same strategy. Itami never had a problem with it before, she actually enjoyed it. The torture was one of her guilty pleasures and being able to torment her "keepers" was just an added bonus.

That mission was different… she hadn't meant to enjoy it _that_ much. Before she could enjoy the pain and be able to keep her mind focused on escaping. Itami had almost completely lost herself in that moment…. that moment with that bastard, Hidan.

A loud thump could be heard as a kunai slammed into a target.

'Why?' she thought in disgust, her long hair flew around her face as she quickly threw the knife. 'I'm not supposed to get… _attached_. Ugh, even the word makes me shudder.'

Itami reached into the pouch in her cargo pocket for a shuriken, but stopped once she realized that it was empty. So she went about retrieving her weapons, and her mind went back to her thoughts.

'I had hoped that doing other missions would have shown me that my masochism had just gotten worse. I can deal with just being sick in the head. Nope, my missions had been typical, I was detached.'

'Cool, calm, and collected,' she lightly chuckled but her face turned to a slight frown, 'so it was just Hidan then…this is bad. Oh well, I should never see him again and even if I do he did swear to kill me. So that should be fun.'

Once all of her things had been collected, Itami went to the middle of the clearing. This time working with her chakra, sending out invisible strings to manipulate the knives.

'Hmm, it is rather unfortunate. Even I have to admit the idiot was attractive and a hell of a lot of fun to play with… Why can't I just find a normal guy? Oh, that's right..normal guys bore the hell outta me.'

She paused for a second with a sarcastic smirk on her face, and then went back to her training.

Hidden in the trees, a certain silver-haired Jashinist was perched watching the kunoichi. A scowl on his face, and his hands clutching the scythe he used to help support himself.

'Where the fuck is she? That whore better show up soon, I've been sitting in this damn tree for hours my legs are getting stiff.'

As if Jashin had finally decided to listen to his priest's constant bitching, the kunoichi in question walked into the clearing. The woman wore ninja regulation black sandals, loose-fitting black cargo pants, and a black sports bra. In the sunlight, he could just barely see a few silvery scars that graced her tanned body. He cocked his head in confusion for a moment; he was under the impression that she knew healing jutsu.

Hidan watched as she trained, noticing how the light caught her hair revealing red and gold flecks. 'Good thing I ditched Kakuzu, if that greedy son of bitch saw her hair he might pull it out thinking there was real gold in it,' he chuckled, 'knowing that masochistic whore she'd probably like it.'

He thought back to that day and sighed in frustration. He still couldn't believe she had tricked him like that, he knew he wasn't that smart, but damn it he thought he was better than that. Hidan would be lying if he said that he hadn't enjoyed her touch, it had been a while since he had seen any action. As a priest of Jashin, he was supposed to be celibate but he never was really consistent with that rule and he always made sure to atone for his sins afterward. This woman, Itami, had been something else though. Something that irritated him to no end, the things she had said made it seem as though she understood him but he knew better. He had just met her and anyway she was just playing him for a fool…right?

He emitted a low growl at the thought, 'If I even believed in it, that fucking witch would be the devil in disguise.'

He went through so much hell with the other Akatsuki, trying to explain how that stupid bitch escaped. It wasn't easy either, they knew he was lying, but as sure as he was immortal he wasn't going to tell those fuckers that he was seduced by some kunoichi bitch. Regardless, his pride was wrecked and he was going to make the woman pay. Make her pay in a way that was slow and so painful that not even the most hardcore of masochists could enjoy it, and that would be an offering Jashin was sure to be pleased with. He'd kill her and today would be the day he did so.

Lost in his thoughts, Hidan didn't notice the pair of arms that wrapped around his neck and the soft fingers running gently up and down the exposed part of his chest.

He didn't notice, that is, until he felt someone plant a warm kiss below his ear and heard a voice whisper, "Hello Lover… I was just thinking about you."

Hidan promptly fell out of the tree and onto the ground with a yell. He quickly got up and looked up to see Itami standing in his previous spot with one hand on her hip and a smile on her lips.

"What the fuck! You fucking bitch! I swear to Jashin!..."

The woman giggled and mock pouted, "Is that any way to treat your lover, Hidan? Not call her for two months and then spy on her? I'm a little disappointed."

"Whore, I am not your damn lover!" He was obviously flustered.

Itami crossed her arms over her chest, "Whatever, the real issue here is your pathetic attempt to conceal yourself. Even a genin would have noticed you, and you call yourself a member of the dreaded Akatsuki." She tsked, "Perhaps you need to have your boyfriend, Kakuzu, teach you better…where is he anyway, aren't you two inseparable?"

Hidan was pissed, "Watch what you say bitch… and for your information I left that bastard Kakuzu to come here to fulfill my promise to Jashin and kill you, _Itami_."

Itami grinned, "Aww how sweet, you remembered my name _and_ left your boyfriend to spend time with me… Whoa fella not so fast!" She leapt out of the way as Hidan attacked her with his scythe. 'He's very short-tempered…. Well if he really is going to kill me, who says I shouldn't have some fun.'

"I warned you bitch!" he shouted as he continued to wildly throw his scythe at Itami.

Itami easily kept just out of reach as they danced along the branches, much to Hidan's frustration. All the while Hidan threatened that Jashin would smite her and Itami just looked amused.

At last Hidan paused in his attacks, the kunoichi had suddenly disappeared. He scanned his surroundings looking for some sign of her. He turned his head facing forward, and his eyes narrowed when he saw her right in front of him just a few inches away. She put her hands on his chest, playing with the zipper of his cloak and looked up at him. He snarled.

"Shh, no need to be hostile I was only joking," she cooed as she unzipped his cloak, "I guess your precious Jashin didn't give you a sense of humor, huh?"

"My sense of humor seems to be stranger than yours." He growled. At that he showed Itami one of her kunai knives.

She smirked, "You naughty boy, what are you going to do with that?"

He gave her a wicked smile and lowly replied, "You know better than to get this fucking close to me. If it's pain you're lookin' for I'll give it to you." Just as Itami lifted an eyebrow at that statement, Hidan plunged the kunai a few inches into her waist. The woman gasped at the sudden sensation and released the breath in a tense, shaky sigh.

Hidan gazed at her and, just when she was about to recover, he removed the knife and whispered in her ear, "I'm not falling for that damned trick you pulled last time, you're not getting away now."

Between heavier breaths she replied, "If I wanted to get away I would have left as soon as I knew you were spying on me, dummy," she rested her hands lightly on his waist near the edge of his pants. He shivered slightly wanting to get closer.

After a few moments he put the scythe on his back, and used his now free hand to grab her chin, hunting for any signs of deceit. He only found traces of lust in her dark brown eyes. He groaned, knowing he'd probably regret it, and kissed her hard on the lips.

Itami let the kiss deepen, and after a few seconds she pushed him back to catch her breath. She looked at her wound, and watched as the blood trickled across her skin and settled into the fabric of her pants. She glanced back up at Hidan and caught his eyes, noticing for the first time that they were a strange purple shade.

Hidan gave her an intense stare; waiting for what she was going to do…she actually looked serious like she was trying to make some crucial decision.

Finally, she snaked her arms around his neck and said, "Let's go back to my place." He nodded and she made a few hand signs from around his neck and suddenly they were at her front door.

She twirled Hidan's necklace around one finger and pulled him to her into another kiss, this time slipping her tongue into his mouth. As she did this she reached behind her to open the door and she dragged her Jashinist inside.

"Welcome home, lover." She teased when Hidan broke the kiss to kick the door shut and rid himself of his cloak and scythe, letting the cloak fall to the floor and the scythe rest against the wall.

He smirked and stalked back to her. He roughly grabbed her and slammed her onto the bed. Hidan attacked her neck as his hands roamed across her body, reacquainting himself with her form. Leaving a trail of bloody scratches to show where he'd been. She hummed in response as she took pleasure in his show of dominance. After he had his fun, Itami decided that she wanted take back control.

She softly kissed his jaw line, and then moved down his neck with licks and nips, increasing in roughness as she went, until she got to the bend where his neck met his shoulder. There she bit him with surprisingly sharp teeth and drew blood. Itami grinned when he let loose a loud groan.

"Hmm, seems like I'm not the only one with masochistic tendencies," she whispered in a sultry voice and went back to suck on the wound. Any response he would have given was drowned out in another moan.

Hidan grabbed her tighter, sticking his thumb into the wound in her side and bit a similar mark into her neck. He felt her moan vibrate around his throat. Losing patience, they tore at each other's clothes leaving them in blood stained piles on the floor. They bit and scratched, painting each other's bodies in blood.

Hidan scratched slowly up Itami's inner thigh, savoring how he could get her all worked up. He rubbed the outside of her slit, causing her back to arch up against him in a request. He obliged and quickly thrust a finger inside of her. She purred in satisfaction and as he played, her hand glided down to his erect member and gave it a light stroke.

He grunted at the touch and grinded into her hand, longing for more. With each stroke a harder thrust was rewarded and with each thrust a stronger stroke was given until both of them were panting furiously as they neared their ends. Hidan climaxed and bit into Itami's shoulder wound causing her to fly over the edge as well.

Itami licked his fluids off of her fingers and watched him lustfully as he did the same with her juices. He groaned when she took his hand and sucked on one of his fingers, tasting what he had missed which consisted of her juices, mixed blood, and his sweat.

Hidan pinned her wrists beside her head as he went back to kiss her hungrily. He shifted to position himself at her entrance, and in one swift move Itami rolled him off of her so that she hovered above him. It took some effort to get him to let go of her hand, a bite on his wrist made him moan as his hand tensed and then relaxed enough for her to get free. She leaned over to mess with the drawer at the small table by her bed. He glanced at the hand befuddled, before he turned his attentions to a breast that was conveniently right in front of him.

The woman bit her lip to suppress a moan as she struggled to focus on getting her prize. Once she retrieved it, she looked at Hidan and showed him the condom in her hand.

"Don't need any little Jashinists running around," she said between pants.

"Heh, does my whore usually bring home fuck buddies?" he questioned huskily.

"No..It's just good to be prepared and if you want this to continue you should quit calling me a whore." She replied.

"Only if you stop calling me lover," he lustily teased. She smirked at him, especially when he shivered as she put the condom on him. Once that was done, he flipped her over on her back and entered her without warning. She gasped his name and it was his turn to smirk. It was short lived when a groan racked his body at the feeling of her around him and the nails that dug deeper into his back.

She curled her legs around him to get him deeper inside of her. The pace of his thrusts quickened and the force increased each time they rolled over to let the other dominate. Pants and moans drowned out the rustling of the blood-soaked blanket and the protests of the mattress.

Itami felt the tightening in her stomach become almost unbearable when Hidan gave a powerful thrust that completely filled her and threw her over the edge. Her head flew back as her back arched and she shouted from the huge wave of pleasure that coursed through her body. Upon hearing his name, and feeling her walls clamp down around him, a pleasure of his own consumed his body causing him to growl Itami's name and grasp the blanket under her tight enough that his blood-covered knuckles turned white.

They lay next to each other as they drifted down from their highs, the sounds of breathing gradually becoming quieter. Itami had her head resting on Hidan's chest as he absentmindly ran his fingers through her hair. He looked at her thoughtfully and noticed again the few scars that peered past the blood. He traced one small scar on her arm with a fingertip.

"What are these scars from? If I remember right you know healing jutsu."

"Mmm?" she murmured, and then looked at him slightly surprised that he was curious, "oh I do, but sometimes I'll leave a scar to form as a memento of certain battles or important things like that."

"I see… well they suit you, most whores can't make scars look sexy," He gave her a mischievous grin.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I warned you about the whore thing, _lover_." And then she licked off some blood smeared on his cheek, "Come on, let's get cleaned up."

At that, she crawled off the bed and made Hidan follow her to the bathroom where she healed their various wounds and marks and shared a steamy shower. It had grown dark by the time their activities were finished.

Afterwards a freshly showered Hidan stood in his boxers in the main room, observing that the cabin wasn't very large. The bed was in the far right corner of the room, with the side table next to it. A dresser was next to the wall of where the bathroom was located. A fireplace was in the center of the back wall with a small bookshelf and a very comfortable looking chair located near it. A small kitchen and dining table with two chairs was on the left side of the room. Overall the quaint appearance of the room gave it a peaceful atmosphere.

His attention was drawn back to Itami when she emerged from the bathroom in a new pair of underwear with her long brown hair slightly damp from the shower. He watched from his spot near the bed, almost expecting her to return there. Instead she turned to the dresser and pulled out extra blankets, and found some extra pillows. She nodded for him to follow as she made a nest of sorts near the fireplace, clearly too tired to clean up the mess of her bed. They curled up together there and talked for a bit. Hidan drowsily went into a rant about the glory of Lord Jashin when she teased him about what Jashin would think about his this act of sin and commenting that if this was Hidan's way of killing her then he could kill her anytime.

Itami smiled when she realized that Hidan had fallen asleep in mid-sentence. She listened to his steady breathing for a while as she thought about what happened.

'Jashin is the only one he has to worry about; I've got a whole village keeping track of my actions. If they ever find out about this I'll most likely be shunned and considered a rogue ninja...' She looked at the Jashinist's face and marveled at how sane and peaceful he looked when he was asleep, his face was almost angelic. The thought made her chuckle quietly at its audacity. She stopped when he stirred slightly at the disturbance before letting out a sigh and then returned to his gentle breathing.

Her face went serious once more as she thought, 'His actions will become my responsibility then…. If he attempts to attack the village, I'll just have to find a way to dispose of him.' That decision made she let sleep overtake her.

Hidan stretched as he woke up and took in his surroundings. He was slightly confused until he realized what happened last evening and his face broke into a satisfied grin. Sure he didn't kill her like he swore he would, but Jashin damn it if it hadn't been worth it. He looked around for his kunoichi and frowned when he didn't see her beside him or anywhere in the room. He stayed still for a moment trying to listen for sounds of her in the bathroom or anywhere nearby for that matter. Hearing nothing he cursed.

"Where the fuck did that bitch go?" he groaned, "Jashin, don't tell me that whore pulled the same trick!"

He got up and noticed that the room was different, it was cleaner. The clothes on the floor had been picked up, and his clothes were folded and laying across the reading chair near him. His necklace and headband were neatly resting on top of his clothes. He walked to the chair and picked up his pants, they had been washed: the blood stains gone. He walked to the bed and saw that the covers had been replaced.

'She cleaned the place and fucking left me here?' Then he glanced at the dresser, and saw that a paper was stuck to the mirror. As he walked over he saw a silvery mark between his neck and shoulder. He touched the spot and realized that it was a scar, a scar of where she had first bit him. He furrowed his eyebrows at that, and snatched the note from the mirror. It read:

_Lover,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave so soon,_  
><em>I'm being sent on another mission and I couldn't wait until you woke up.<em>  
><em>I hope you like the souvenir I left you, if you remember you left me a similar mark.<em>  
><em> Since I'm so sweet I took the time to clean your clothes and I expect to be "compensated" for the effort when I see you again.<em>

_Until next time,_  
><em>Itami<em>

_P.S You may want to check yourself before you call me a whore again_

Hidan unconsciously touched his shoulder again when he read the part about the souvenir and his eyes sparkled as her grinned evilly at the following line. Oh, he would compensate her all right. Then his eyes narrowed when he read the last line. Hidan set the paper down and he hastily searched his body. Finally he looked down his boxers and tensed when he saw that she had left a paper bomb down there.

"What the fuck? That fucking wh…" he quickly stopped himself, not really wanting to find out if her little prank would actually do what it implied. He tore it off and ripped it into shreds as he cussed.

Jumping through the trees, Itami listened and worried if she would an explosion. She laughed giddily when she instead heard Hidan's loud swearing. The sounds filtering through the forest startling the birds which flew past Itami as she continued her way back to the village.

**Author's Note: **So that concludes this addition. I'm pretty sure this is the official end of this story. I really do hope that you enjoyed it! If you feel so inclined, comment and as harshly as you'd like *braces self* I can take it.


End file.
